Give Me A Chance
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the unnoticeable people of the school, but will there be a change of hearts after a party? Will the two girls reclaim the right to popularity, or stay unnoticed? Love/Humor/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort *don't own inuyasha obviously*
1. An Accidental Meeting

It was a typical morning for Kagome Higurashi; she was late for school. She hurried into her green and white school uniform and ran downstairs.

"No time for breakfast gotta go, see you later mom."

She said this so quickly that the words ran together as she grabbed a slice of toast and hopped out the door on one foot trying to put her shoe on at the same time.

"But Kagome-" Started Mrs. Higurashi.

But it was too late, for her daughter was already out the door.

"Your not late, your early," She said to the door.

Kagome rushed into school praying the bell hadn't rung yet. There were students in the hall, only a little but that was good news. She was nearing her class when…..

_***WHAM!***_

She slammed into something as hard as a brick wall, or someone.

"Hey bitch, watch where your going," Someone growled.

Kagome looked up from where she was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by her books to see Inuyasha, the school's bad boy, not to mention hot hanyou. Actually he was the bad boy of the whole school, human, hanyou, or demon.

"I'm so sorry."

Kagome scrambled onto her knees to gather her books. Then she realized what he'd called her.

"I know I ran into you, but you don't have to be so rude, you jerk."

She glared up at him, then stood straightening her clothes. She glared at him one last time then walked away, unfazed by the fact that it was the hottest guy in school she'd just insulted.

Inuyasha watched the strange girl go. Her glasses magnified her eyes unflatteringly making them look to big, her hair was in a low ponytail with strands already escaping and to top it all of she was wearing the school uniform, and nobody wore the uniform. Not even the geeks and kiss ups.

"Where's the fire anyway," He called after her, "School hasn't even started yet."

'_WHAT! _'

That stopped Kagome cold.

'_School hadn't started yet? _'

She looked at one of the hallway clocks. 6:50. The first bell of the day didn't even ring until 7:30.

"But my alarm clock said..…"

Kagome trailed off remembering that she'd set the clock fast to make herself think that she was late, so she'd be on time for once.

"Well," She said to herself, "It worked, to well."

Needing someway to pass the time Kagome went to the Library to read the book she was currently reading. Finally it turned 7:30 and she went to class.

* * *

Inuyasha just couldn't get that girl off his mind. Something about her was familiar he just couldn't figure out what. When he went into his second class of the day he figured it out. When he walked into the classroom he started to head for his usual seat in the back of the room when he saw Kagome sitting towards the front next to yet another girl wearing the school uniform, she did have her hair wrapped in a bun at her nape. They were talking quietly ignoring all the other people in the room.

Making a split second decision Inuyasha slipped quietly into the seat behind Kagome. When Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend entered the room he was surprised at the changed seating arrangements, but shrugged and said nothing slipping into the seat next to him.

Inuyasha studied Kagome or rather the back of her head, listening to her whispered conversations with the girl next to her. The other girl's name was Sango, he discovered. He breathed deeply testing Kagome's scent. It was an unusual scent. Made from a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. It couldn't be natural. How was it he'd never noticed it before? But then in a closed classroom with girls who wore heavy perfumes it wasn't surprising he hadn't.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, when the teacher wasn't paying attention.

Kagome ignored him.

"Hey," He said again, tugging her ponytail, "I know you hear me."

He tugged harder.

"Ow," said Kagome loudly.

"Inuyasha, IS there something you wish to tell Miss Higurashi and the rest of the class?" asked the Teacher.

"Nope," said Inuyasha coolly, "I thought I saw a rat under her chair, but it was a false alarm, not a rat just a super big roach."

"Ahhh!"

Kagome jumped up into her seat along with half the other girls in the class. The girl, Sango didn't move though, not even an inch.

"Inuyasha, you will stop frightening the girls in this class half to death or you'll have detention!" said the Teacher, "You know how girls frighten easy by bugs."

"Hey, what was that you said?" called out one girl.

"Are you trying to say, you GUYS," she put a lot of disgust in that one word, "are braver than us and don't get scared?"

"Yeah that's what he's sayin' cuz it's true," called one boy.

Soon class was in an all out debate boys against girls complete with flying objects such as paper, pencils, pens, and in one case a shoe.

"Sheesh, it was just a joke," grumbled Inuyasha, viewing the chaos that had taken over the classroom.

The only people not participating in the debate were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Inuyasha followed the debate listing to the views, the insults and dodging a few thrown objects before trying to get Kagome's attention again.

"Hey."

She didn't answer.

"Don't ignore me, that's what started this whole mess."

"I started this?" demanded Kagome, twisting around in her seat.

"You're the one who had to try and frighten all the girls in class."

"It was just a joke, Teacher's the one who insulted the female race. But I'm not trying to start another debate. What kind of perfume do you wear?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't wear perfume."

Kagome faced forward and set out to ignore Inuyasha.

"Stop lying there's no way that can be your natural scent."

Kagome whirled around again pinning Inuyasha with a freezing glare.

"And just why is that? Us unpopular, unnoticeables, aren't aloud to smell good?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Miroku, wisely, cut him off.

"Speaking of debates don't you two have anything to add the current one?" he asked.

Sango watched a pair of balled up socks fly across the room that had quickly been divided into boy and girl territory with her, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku in the middle.

"We're neutral," she said, with out turning around.

She and Kagome stood and gathered their books.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, the bell will be ringing in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

_***RING!!!***_

They left. Unfortunately the two girls and Inuyasha and Miroku were the only people to notice the bell. And so the whole class, except the four mentioned, had detention for being late to their third bell class. The teacher was assigned to watch over the assigned detention date. The detention was turned into another debate, that soon spread to the whole school turning boyfriends and girlfriends alike against each other.


	2. Romance Books Are Stupid

Later that day Inuyasha was leaving the school when he saw Kagome walking down the street. Wondering where the intriguing girl lived he silently followed her. But before she got home overcome with impatience Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey wench," He said.

Kagome stopped just long enough to say, "That is not my name."

Then she continued walking.

Inuyasha caught up and walked beside her.

"Well it's not like I know your name," He lied, "Care to tell me what it is?"

"Why so you can stop referring to me as the geek when you make fun of me?"

"No, so I can ask you out on a date."

They were silent for the next few steps.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"No, and no to your date too. I don't date dogs, and that's what you are, in more ways than one."

When Inuyasha stopped, stunned with disbelief, Kagome continued on around the corner.

* * *

Even later that day Kagome sat on her front porch reading a romance novel, one of her favorites when a little boy walked up to her.

"Hi," He said.

Kagome looked up and studied him. Reddish brown hair, big blue eyes, he was rather little, with little fox ears and a bushy reddish brown tail. A fox demon.

"Hi," Kagome said, in return, smiling.

She had changed from her school uniform into short blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

"What are you reading?" asked the little boy.

"Just a book. Are you out all by yourself?"

"No I'm walking with my big brother."

"0h. Well where is he?"

"He stopped to get me an apple, cuz I'm hungry, but I smelled cookies and walked away."

Kagome smiled.

"Here's what you smelled."

She held out a plate that had two double chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you can have them."

"But there your last ones," protested the boy.

"It's okay, I have more in the house," Kagome assured him.

"Okay, I'll save one for my brother. I'm Shippo by the way."

Shippou gobbled the cookie down in record time.

"Do you always wear your hair in ponytails?" He asked.

" I'm Kagome, and not when I'm at home, but it's sort of windy out today."

"I don't like them."

"Well you can pull them out if you want," said Kagome, leaning forward and smiling.

Shippou quickly pulled one out and handed the bow to Kagome. He'd just pulled out the other one when Inuyasha walked up.

"Hey squirt," he said aiming a quick at Shippou, who dodged it.

"Yasha! This is Kagome, she gave me a cookie, I saved you one, and she let me pull out her ponytails," said Shippou excitedly, waving Kagome's hair bow in the air, "Here's your cookie."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha sniffed the cookie then took a bite.

"This is good. You made it."

It was a statement not a question.

"How'd you know?" asked Kagome, pushing her now loose hair out of her face.

"Your scent is mixed into it. Come on kid."

Inuyasha turned and walked away.

"Bye Kagome!" said Shippou, before running after his brother.

* * *

The next day when Kagome entered the school on time for once Inuyasha was waiting by the door. He fell into step beside her as she walked past.

"You read romance books." He said.

"So?"

"Anyone who believes that crock of shit is an idiot."

"Well I guess I'm an idiot then, because romances are my second favorite kind of book," said Kagome furiously.

* * *

"Hey Kikyou," said a girl named Hurami. "Higurashi's talking to Inuyasha."

"What?" the girl called Kikyou asked furiously.

"She looks sorta mad."

"I don't care. Inuyasha is my man and No other girl talks to him without my permission. She will pay."

* * *

That day in second bell Sango passed Kagome a note.

-Hey you might want to watch out, I hear Kikyou's out for your blood cuz she saw you talking to Inuyasha.-

Kagome snorted rudely after reading the note. She passed a note back.

-Why would I be afraid of that vapid little airhead and her friends?-

Sango read the note than shrugged and wrote one more.

-Okay, just thought I'd warn you. You know how vicious she can be.-

* * *

After being rejected for asking Kagome yet again for a date Inuyasha decided to leave her alone for the day. After school he was walking the halls with Miroku.

"So Inuyasha, what's with the sudden interest in Higurashi? It's halfway through the year and you never noticed her before. And I think you had some classes with her last year."

"I don't know, she ran right into me the other day it's the first time I even noticed her. Can't get her off my mind. I asked her out, twice, but she said no," Inuyasha said.

"WHAT!! The great Inuyasha turned down? And by a nobody at that? Hey everyone," Miroku yelled out, "Higurashi turned Inuyasha down for a date, can you believe it?"

There were only a few students in the school and only some heard. The ones who did chuckled briefly before going back to their business.

"Miroku!!" Inuyasha said.

Spotting something on the floor he picked it up. It was the book Kagome had been reading yesterday.

"What's that?" asked Miroku.

"A book it's Kagome's."

"How do you know?"

"It has her scent all over it. Plus I saw her with it yesterday."

"Oh. Hey look it's Hurami."

Miroku waved to the girl and Inuyasha groaned.

"What?"

"I bet you, she heard what you said about Kagome turning me down, and you can bet she'll tell Kikyou."

Groaned Inuyasha.

"So, you broke it off with her. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you know how she is, she considers me her property."

"Oh yeah. I remember."


	3. Party at Sango's

That night around ten o'clock Kagome was in her room getting ready to sneak out to a party at Sango's house. She was wearing a black mid-thigh length black skirt with a blue halter-top. She was checking her reflection in her mirror when she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle outside. Didn't Inuyasha have a motorcycle? Kagome turned out the light, and ran to her window, sure enough it was Inuyasha, and there was Kikyou running to him from her house across the street.

"Inuyasha, tell me it not true!" wailed Kikyou, throwing herself onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed her away.

"What are you blubbering on about wench? Tell you what's not true?"

"Hurami told Kira, who told her boyfriend Aki, who told my friend Zane who told me that Higurashi turned you down for a date. But for her to turn you down, you'd have to ask her out first, and I just know you wouldn't do that to me."

Inuyasha rubbed his head and sighed inwardly. What he had planned on being a late night visit to Kagome was rapidly turning into a full-blown headache. Just hearing Kikyou calling his name started it off.

"Okay listen, I'll explain this one more time. We. Are. Not. Together. Anymore. I broke it off remember. Which means I'm free to ask anyone I want out and they have the right to accept or turn me down. Do you understand?"

"Poor Inuyasha I understand that you're confused and don't yet realize we're meant for each other. Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't interfere with you and Higurashi's little fling," She shrugged, "You'll just realize all the sooner what I already know and come back to me."

She kissed him on his unresponsive lips, then smiled knowingly and went slowly back into her house.

Inuyasha grimaced and wiped his lips. Then he turned towards Kagome's house and she dunked out of the window. A spray of gravel hit the window.

"Kagome," He called.

She didn't answer. More pebbles hit the window.

"I know your there," He said louder, "I can smell you."

Sighing Kagome opened the window.

"Be quiet," She hissed, "You'll wake someone up."

"Come out."

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was about to refuse.

"Please, I won't bite," He grinned wolfishly, "Unless you want me too. Besides I've got something of yours."

He held the book so Kagome could see it.

"Hey, that's mine. Toss it up."

"No way. Come out here and I'll give to you. Scout's honor."

"Like you were ever a scout. If I come out you'll give it to me right away?"

"Sure, I promise." said Inuyasha, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Alright."

Kagome closed the window and pausing to gather her hair into a ponytail she tiptoed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Okay, hand over the book." She said, walking up to Inuyasha.

"Not just yet." Said Inuyasha, holding it out of her reach.

"But you said-"

"I lied," said Inuyasha shrugging, "So what's with the outfit? Not that I don't like it, but it's a big change from the school uniform."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her and sniffed the air.

"And your wearing perfume, make up to. You shouldn't. Wear perfume I mean. Your natural scent's so much more enticing."

He stepped even closer and leaned closer to nuzzle and lick her neck.

"What are doing?!" she cried, trying to push him away.

"I'm seducing you. Is it working?" He answered.

Kagome jumped back away from him.

"Calm down would you," He laughed, "I was licking your perfume off."

"Well don't," Kagome answered.

"So why are you dressed like that anyway? Sneaking out? Hardly normal goody-goody geek behavior. Going to a party?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Who ever said I was a goody-goody?"

"Well most geeks are," Inuyasha said, "So I simply assumed you were to. So how bout I give you a ride to your party?"

"No thanks, I'd rather walk."

Kagome turned to walk away, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing on to her ponytail.

"Not so fast. Or did you forget about this?"

He waved her book in front of her face, then snatched it away when she grabbed for it.

"Ponytails and party's really don't mix, Kagome."

"What do you care? Let me go. And give me my book."

"Hmmm," Inuyasha thought a minute, "How about this, I'll give you your book if you, let me take you to your party, and if you take this ponytail out."

"No, and no."

Kagome tried to walk away again, but Inuyasha still held her hair.

"Think about it Kags, it works out to your advantage. You don't have to walk to your party, you get your book, and I won't have this ponytail to hold on to you with."

Kagome glared at him a moment.

"Fine," She spat, "I'll be right back."

She stalked toward her house, but Inuyasha still held her hair.

"I think I'll come with you."

Smirking slightly, Inuyasha followed Kagome into her house.

"Just be quiet," she hissed.

She went up to her room, Inuyasha following as silent as a cat. In her room Kagome turned the lights on dim then pulling out the ponytail as she went Kagome grabbed a brush and headed for her full-length mirror. She stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair until it shined. Then she turned around and looked over her shoulder trying to see her back.

"Your back looks fine, trust me," said Inuyasha, "You should wear your hair out more often."

"Well, too bad I don't trust you. And nor did I ask for your opinion. I'll be right back, don't touch anything."

Kagome left and went into the bathroom where she could use the mirror in there and a hand mirror to see the back of her head. When she came back into the room Inuyasha was still in the same spot on her bed where she left him watching the door.

"Well come on, lets go then."

Kagome led the way back outside. Before climbing onto the motorcycle Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed the very shocked girl on the lips. He got onto the motorcycle then looked at her.

"You coming?"

"Don't you have a helmet or something?" asked Kagome.

"Nope. Your life is in my hands," He grinned, "Don't worry I'll be careful."

"Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes then climbed on and told him where to go. At first she held onto Inuyasha loosely until they started moving that is. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, as tight as she could. Finally Inuyasha pulled up to Sango's house. Well technically it was a mansion with five floors, but who cares?

"That wasn't so bad was it?" asked Inuyasha, as they climbed off the motorcycle.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Her hair was now a windblown mess.

"Sorry 'bout your hair."

Kagome sighed and with one quick shake of her head the hair fell neatly back into place.

"Thanks for the ride, hope I never see you again. Bye."

"Not so fast," Inuyasha grabbed her arm when she started to walk away, "As it just so happens I have an invite to this party."

"Not possible. The so called 'Popular People' of our school aren't invited to Sango's parties."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Some girl gave an invite to my buddy Miroku thinking he'd ask her to come as his date. He decided I'd be better company. You said Sango?"

"Whatever."

Kagome pulled free from his grip and marched up to the door and knocked. Inuyasha followed calmly. A boy opened the door letting out the sounds of loud music and laughter.

"Hey Kagome," he shouted over the music, "Sango has me playing bouncer. Welcome to the party."

"Thanks Hojo," Kagome said back, kissing him on the cheek, "I wanna dance with you later."

"Sure thing."

Kagome walked in and Inuyasha started to follow her but Hojo stopped him.

"Hold it. This party is invitation only, lets see your papers."

Inuyasha starred at the boy for a minute then reached into his pocket and pulled out his invite. Hojo used a hole puncher to put a hole in it.

"This invitation's good for three more parties. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha went inside and looked around for Kagome, but didn't see her.

"Inuyasha! Over here." called Miroku.

Looking around Inuyasha spotted him surrounded by girls and walked over.

"I thought you'd never get here."

"I made a pit stop on my way here."

Inuyasha continued to search for Kagome, while Miroku flirted with any nearby girl. A few tried to talk to him, but gave up when they didn't get much of a response.

"Who are you looking for?" Miroku finally asked.

"Kagome, I gave her a ride here."

"Ahhh, the lovely Higurashi with the scent like no other. Don't quite know what you see in her but I'm sure she's beautiful on the inside where it counts."

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha punched him on the arm, "There she is, look."

Miroku looked in the direction Inuyasha indicated and his mouth dropped open.

"That's mousy little Higurashi from second period?"

"Yep. Lets go over."

Kagome was standing by her self on the edge of the dance floor with a cup in her hand watching the dancers.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey guys," Kagome smiled, and toasted them with her cup.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely suspicious of her change in mood.

"So didn't you say this is your friends Sango's party? Where is she?"

"Over there."

Kagome nodded toward the dance floor. and Inuyasha and Miroku followed her gaze to a girl in the middle of the dance floor. She wore a tight red top with a short red skirt and matching heels. Her long sinfully black hair was in a high ponytail that whipped around her as she danced, her skin seemed to shimmer in the light.

Hypnotized Miroku grabbed hold of Kagome without looking away from the dancer's graceful seductive moves.

"Your telling me that that goddess on the dance floor, the woman of my dreams, is the quiet, neat, Sango who sits next to you in second period?" He asked, clutching his heart with his free hand.

"Yes it is now let go you buffoon, your hurting my arm."

Kagome wrenched away from him and stumbled slightly, but righted herself before Inuyasha could help.

"Kagome what are you drinking?" asked Inuyasha.

"Rum & Coke. Look here come's Sango."

"What?!"

Miroku quickly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his clothes.

"How do I look?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Stop primping," Inuyasha told him, "Kagome how many drinks have you had?"

"Just one, before this one." Kagome replied, "This one's almost gone tho."

"Hey Kagome, glad you could make it," said Sango walking up.

She was patting at the sweat on her face with a napkin carefully so she wouldn't mess up her body glitter.

"Hey Sango, Hot outfit. You have to let me borrow it sometime," Kagome replied.

"Sure thing."

Sango eyed the two boys standing with Kagome and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't ask," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello Miss Sango, how lovely to see you again," said Miroku, taking Sango's hand, "You looked parched can I get you a drink?"

"Umm nice to see you too," replied Sango flustered, "And sure, I'll have what Kagome's having."

"Sure one Rum & Coke coming up," Miroku walked away.

"Get me one too," Inuyasha called after him.

"Me three," added Kagome.

Soon Miroku came back with the requested drinks, grumbling about being made into a waiter.

"May I just say Miss Sango, that you are an extremely lovely dancer." Miroku said.

"Thank you," Sango replied, sipping her drink.

"So Kagome, you wanna dance?" asked Inuyasha, "Or are you to sloshed?"

"Actually I do want to dance. But not with you."

Kagome turned and walked over to Hojo who'd abandoned his bouncer duties.

"Wanna have that dance now?" She asked.

"Sure Kagome." He answered.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched moodily as Kagome led Hojo onto the dance floor. She danced just as beautifully as Sango her hair floating in a cloud around her face. He got moodier and moodier as he watched them dance and growled when Hojo put his arm around Kagome's waist to pull her closer.

"Calm down would you," said Miroku, who had somehow snaked his arm around Sango's waist, "She's probably just doing it to spite you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Sango, who did nothing to remove herself from Miroku's hold, "Kagome and Hojo always dance at least once at my parties. They used to date, you know. They broke up last year, but their still good friends. Sometimes I think Hojo wants her back and just doesn't know how to say so."

Inuyasha said nothing to this. He realized the song was about to end and made his way to the couple on the dance floor. Tapping Hojo on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not."

Hojo started to step away, but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"I mind," she said.

"Kagome, calm down. The song's going off anyway and it's just a dance," said Hojo.

He kissed her cheek.

"If he bothers you to much just tell me. I'll use my privileges as the bouncer and kick him out. Maybe we'll dance again later."

Kagome let him go and he walked away.

"Well?" said Inuyasha, as a slow song started.

"Fine."

Kagome sighed, stepping forward. Inuyasha placed her arms around his neck, then put his around her waist. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and let the music take control.

"Wonder what he said to get her to dance?" Sango wondered aloud.

"Who cares," replied Miroku, "Want to dance?"

"Sure."

"I like this song," Inuyasha murmured in Kagome's ear, "Do you know what it's called?"

"No, ask Sango. She has tons of party mix CD's she makes herself. If you ask her she's burn you a copy. For a price," answered Kagome, as they swayed gently to the music.

All to soon the song came to an end.

"Well thanks for the dance see you," said Kagome.

"Wait. Dance with me again."

"No."

"Dance with me like you danced with him, and I'll leave you alone. For the rest of tonight anyway."

Kagome didn't need to ask who him was.

"You'll leave me alone for the rest of night, promise? No take backs."

"I promise, and no take backs."

Inuyasha held onto her waist tightly as the next song started.

"Fine."

Kagome began to dance feeling slightly awkward at first, but soon getting into the music.

"You don't have to hold me so tightly, I'm not gonna run away," she said finally.

"Oh, sorry."

Inuyasha loosened his grip and relaxed more himself. After that dance as promised he let Kagome go and bothered her no more for the rest of party. But he danced with no one else and kept an eye on Kagome the whole time.

Around two o'clock Sango cut off the music, thanked everyone for coming and sent them home.


	4. Kisses and Early Morning Repercussions

"I'll stay and help you pick up some Sango." Kagome offered.

"No way. Last time you got busted and grounded for a week."

"It's okay this time I left a note saying that you called and said you were sick so I came to see you. I even messed up the bed and left my PJ's on the floor so it looks like I was asleep when you called."

"Well alright then."

"We'll help to," Said Miroku, who had stuck to Sango's side all night.

"Yeah sure."

Agreed Inuyasha. So together they cleaned up the worst of the mess then left the rest for the maids. When they were done Sango invited them upstairs for a movie and some more drinks. Sango choose a gory horror film, which had Kagome practically climbing into Inuyasha's lap. At some point Kagome started crying and Inuyasha kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears away. Kagome looked up at him and pressed her lips to his and they completely forgot about the movie. They fell asleep curled up together in an armchair. Sango and Miroku who'd ignored the movie completely had long since fallen a sleep cuddled up on a giant beanbag chair.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome woke she was wrapped in Inuyasha's iron grip and the details of the night before were just the tiniest bit fuzzy; things like what the hell was she thinking when she kissed Inuyasha. Kagome tried for a moment to remove her self from Inuyasha's grip without awakening him, but just couldn't manage. She peeked at her watch and gasped when she saw the time.

"Sango," she half whispered.

No response.

"Sango," she said it a little louder.

"Hmm," Sango sat up slowly, "Good morning Kagome."

"Yeah, same to you. What time do the maids show up?"

"Around six o'clock, why?"

"It's four o'clock now. What will your parents say when they get back from out of town and the help tells them they found their daughter and her best friend curled up with a couple of guys?"

"Oh my gawd. Miroku, wake up."

Sango shook him, but he didn't wake.

Meanwhile Kagome studied Inuyasha trying to decide how to wake him. Then she looked at his ears. They were so white and triangular and tempting. So Kagome gave in to the temptation. She slowly reached up and fondled his ears, then rubbed them. They were so soft.

"Mmm, stop it Kagome," groaned Inuyasha, waking up.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No, just the opposite. Good morning."

"Uh huh, anyway wake up your friend and beat it, or me and Sango are gonna be in serious trouble."

"Okay."

Sango still hadn't managed to wake Miroku.

"Miroku," called Inuyasha. "I found a new peephole into the girls locker room."

"Where?"

Miroku was instantly awake.

"Just teasing." Said Inuyasha, laughing.

"You can't tease me about stuff like that man," complained Miroku, "You know how much I like to watch the la-" Sango cleared her throat. "The late night football games on T.V."

He changed what he was about to say.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mmmhmm," Said Sango, "Look you two need to get out of here and now."

"But-"

"Save it Miroku, you'll see her at school anyway."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and started to drag him away.

"See you ladies later."

The girls watched them leave silently.

"My spare uniform still here?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Your uniforms hanging in the closet."

"Thanks."

Kagome headed over to the closet.

"Mind if I hop in the shower first, I won't take to long."

"Go ahead."

Sango watched Kagome gathering her stuff.

"Inuyasha was wrapped around you pretty tightly. Wanna tell me how you got that way?"

"Umm I don't really remember," said Kagome half lying, "My brains a little fuzzed from all the rum & coke I had. Gonna hop in the shower now."

Kagome headed for the door. Kagome stayed in the shower as long as she could what with Sango needing to get in there to.

_'What was I thinking last night?_' She thought to herself. '_I definitely had too much to drink. I don't like Inuyasha; I loathe Inuyasha. I just have to keep my guard up I can't let him get past my defenses again._' She decided resolutely before getting out of the shower.

* * *

"Admit it Kagome, you like him. You were totally all over him at the party." Said Sango.

She and Kagome were doing their hair.

"I don't like him," Kagome denied, brushing her hair into a ponytail, "And like you can talk. The opening credits on the movie were barely over when Miroku had his tongue down your throat, and vice versa."

"I never said I don't like Miroku." Sango replied, rolling her hair into a bun and securing it with bobby pins, "I mean I never really paid him any attention, but he's quite the smooth talker."

"Yeah, well be careful. No offense, but he seems like the 'love em and leave em' type." Kagome warned, "But then you are the woman of his dreams, his goddess on the dance floor."

"He said that?" asked Sango, grinning.

"Yep, when he first saw you at the party."

"Hmm," Sango smirked then checked her watch, "Come on, lets go, we don't want to be late for school."


	5. Wannabe

Kagome and Sango entered the school (on time for once) talking.

"Kagome, I wish you would just admit it, you know you like him." Sango was saying.

"I don't like him, would you just drop the subject." Kagome replied.

They headed for their lockers, which were side by side.

"I almost wish Miroku was here so he could stick his tongue down your throat again and shut you up."

"Almost?" Songo questioned.

"If Miroku were here Inuyasha would be to." Said Kagome.

She closed her locker and was surprised to see Kikyou standing beside her.

"Hello Higurashi." She said.

"My darling Kikyou," said Kagome with a fake smile, "We know each other much to well for such formality. Call me Kagome, please. So to what do I owe this completely unwelcome visit?"

She dropped the nice act.

"I want to talk to you about, Inuyasha."

"I should have known this was about him. I'm so gonna whomp him when I see him." Kagome muttered.

"Stay away from him, he's mine. That's all now excuse me but I have to go before someone accuses me of talking to thin air. You know how you invisible people are; invisible."

Kikyou turned to walk away. But Kagome grabbed her arm.

"For the record Kikyou, Inuyasha means nothing to me. But even if he did you couldn't do anything about it because he broke up with you. Move on Kikyou, you're so pathetic." Kagome told her.

"Inuyasha and I are soul mates!" Kikyou almost shouted.

She took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"He just hasn't realized it yet. Boys are always a little slow on the uptake when it comes to matters of love. And even if we weren't destined to be together I'd still tell you to stay away from him because you're not good enough for him."

"God you are pathetic you little psycho," said Sango, who up until now had been silent, "Kagome could have any guy in this school who she wanted and you know it. See you later Miss Grunge."

Sango took Kagome's arm and they walked off. As they walked away Inuyasha and Miroku came up to them. Kagome stood rather close to Inuyasha and smiled up at him, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Kagome looked back at Kikyou and smirked as they walked away. Once they were out of sight of the fuming Kikyou, Kagome shoved Inuyasha away.

"Stop manhandling me." She said.

"But Kagome, I thought… What about last night and just now?" He asked confused.

"Last night I was drunk and what I did just now was just to bother Kikyou. Bye."

Kagome walked away from him and into a classroom.

"This is our first period." Said Sango, somewhat apologetically, "See you later."

She followed Kagome into the classroom.

* * *

"I just don't get her," said Inuyasha, shaking his head.

He and Miroku continued on to their first period class.

"One minute she's practically crawling in my lap and SHE kissed ME last night, not the other way around. And now today she's all anti-Inuyasha again."

"That's what girls are, confusing," Replied Miroku, "Not my Sango though. What I don't get is why they dress and act the way they do in school when their obviously so beautiful and outgoing. I'm going to ask them today."

In first period despite trying to keep his mind on the lesson Inuyasha just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He thought about how funny and quirky she was. How beautiful she'd been last night. How great it felt to dance with her. How wonderful it was to kiss her, and how he wanted to kiss her again. He thought about her soft hair, her soulful eyes, fragrant skin, and her soft lips. In fact his thoughts just kept going back to the kiss they shared; far too few as far as he was concerned. There had to be some reason she refused to like him and if he could just find it out he could get around it.

* * *

Kagome was thinking similar thoughts herself. Though her thoughts centered more on Inuyasha's ears then his kisses. She imagined rubbing and fondling them again and delighting in they're twitches and swivels as a response to her touch.

"Kagome," Sango elbowed her bring her back down to earth, "Are you okay? Your hands and fingers are twitching."

"I'm fine," Kagome said, quickly putting her hands under the table.

'_I have got to stop thinking about him._' She thought furiously to herself.

* * *

True to his word, in second period, when they were doing individual work and Teacher was occupied, Miroku leaned forward to question the girls.

"I've been wondering something," he started, "It's plain to see from last night that you two are exceptionally beautiful, smart, kind, outgoing girls, who if they wanted could be infinitely popular. So why do you dress and act the way you do? Please enlighten me."

"I'd like to know too," added Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other confused, then a look of comprehension dawned one them.

"Oh yeah, they didn't go to the same middle school as us did they Sango?" said Kagome.

"Nope," Sango replied.

"I fail to see what middle school has to do with this." Said Miroku.

"Everything." Said Sango, "Kagome and I were the queens of popular in middle school. I was said to be the prettiest girl in school and Kagome was the smartest, and nicest. Plus she came in second as prettiest girl."

"Really, Kagome, who loathes anything popular, used to be popular?!" Said Inuyasha surprised.

"I wasn't just popular," Kagome said, "I was the most popular girl in school. But we got tired of all the politics involved in being popular. And of all the phonies, and kiss ups, and all the bets that guys made about who could score with the most popular girl first."

Kagome rolled her eyes and made a face.

"So this year me and Sango decided to stay as far away from popularity as we could get. And you, Inuyasha, are the height of popularity. Besides where do you think Kikyou learned it all?"

"Kikyou!" Exclaimed Inuyasha and Miroku together.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "She was the biggest social outcast in school in sixth grade. Remember her hair Sango?" said Kagome laughing.

"And her clothes."

Sango began laughing too.

"IS there something you want to share with the class girls?" Asked Teacher.

"No, it's a private joke you wouldn't get it." Kagome told him solemnly.

"Yeah you know how you guys are so much stupider than us girls." Someone yelled out.

And once again the debate was on.

"We should bring in our sixth grade yearbook to school and show them her picture." Said Kagome

"Yeah," agreed Sango, "You guys know how in school you have all those little contests and stuff for the yearbook? You know, like best dressed or whatever?"

"Yeah." Replied Miroku.

"Well Kikyou was voted Miss Grunge. Not by us of course. And we made sure it wan't published in the yearbook. Though we should have, the little backstabbing snit."

"Backstabbing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, we felt sorry for Kikyou, I mean everyone picked on her even the geeks and nerds. So we took her under our wings so to speak." Said Kagome, "Taught her how to dress better and fixed up her hair. She was pretty cute once she cleaned up and she totally worshipped the ground we walked on. But we should have brought her slowly to popularity. Suddenly having everyone clamoring to cater to her every wish and guys asking her for dates. The popularity went to her head. And in eighth grade somehow she got the notion that she could knock one or both of us off our thrones. First she tried trying to split us up."

"Didn't work, me and Kagome were to close for that." Interjected Sango.

"I was with Hojo then so she tried to entice him away from me, Sango didn't have a boyfriend at the time. That didn't work either. One by one she tried to coerce people away from us, but was shot down at every turn. What she didn't realize was we weren't just popular because we were pretty and smart, but because most people actually liked us. So she settled for making over a couple of the nerds and geeks and forming her own little popular posse. But she was ruined in that school cause once Sango and I realized what she was doing we cut her off. So she started over new when we started high school. But she didn't learn all of her lessons. Who do you know who actually likes Kikyou?"

"I know for a fact that all of her so called friends would sell her out in an instant." Said Sango. "She really is just a wannabe."


	6. Under The Weeping Willow

"So where exactly is that yearbook located?" Asked Miroku.

"Not telling," answered Kagome, "That book is our secret weapon for when we decide to get payback on that scheming twit."

She stood and gathered her books.

"The bells about to ring."

Sango stood and gathered her things too.

"See you guys later." She said.

They walked out as the bell rang then split up to go to their respective third period classes.

* * *

As always after third period Kagome and Sango met up at lunch. Since they'd forgotten to bring their lunches that day they had to choose from the school lunch of mystery meat with the secret chunky gravy, rubber chicken, cold undercooked fries, or junk food from the snack machine. Naturally they chose the junk food. Pooling their money they got a couple of bags of chips, some sodas, a Cheese Danish, a Cinnamon Roll, a pack of Starburst and some Skittles.

On day's when the weather was fair students were aloud to eat outside at picnic tables on the school lawn. Kagome and Sango however always sat curtained off from the world by the leaves of a giant weeping willow. Kagome was eating her Danish piece by piece while Sango ate the Cinnamon Roll when they heard the leaves swishing and looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha entering their private domain.

"So this is where you guys hide during lunch." Said Miroku, settling down beside Sango and stealing a piece of her cinnamon roll.

"Not a very healthy lunch," commented Inuyasha, snagging a bag of chips.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes I do."

Kagome snatched the chips back.

"Go away, both of you. I prefer to eat my lunch in peace."

"Aww, come on Kagome." Said Inuyasha, sitting down next to her and fluttering his eyelashes, "I'll let you rub my ears again."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Kagome clenched her hands in her lap. Inuyasha sighed.

'_Why does she keep pushing me away?_' Thought Inuyasha. '_Well If I can't find out why she hates me so I'll just have to find another way past her defenses. That whole you're the height of popularity thing was just a piece of shit excuse._'

"Kagome, would you please just admit that you like me and let us live happily ever after already?"

"Kiss my butt." Said Kagome arbitrarily.

"We'll save that for later, for now I'll be satisfied with kissing your lips."

With that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome onto his lap and crushed his lips to hers. It wasn't a hard punishing kiss, like Kagome expected it to be. After the first initial meeting of the lips it was a gentle lingering kiss. The kind that promised there was more where that came from. The kind that made her crave more. Inuyasha pulled away some and looked deep into her eyes then kissed her again.

"Gawd Kagome, can't you feel what's between us, why won't you just give in to it?"

His words seemed to snap Kagome out of the trance that held her willing and pliant in his arms and she jumped up.

"Because there's nothing to give in too. Don't ever touch me without my permission again."

She stormed away. Inuyasha slumped back against the trunk of the tree.

"Why does she do this?" he said, to no one in particular, "What have I done so wrong that she denies the obvious so diligently?"

He turned to look at Sango.

"Enlighten me?" he asked, with a pleading note in his voice.

"I really don't know what to say Inuyasha." Sango told him, "But I do need to go after her. You guys can have the rest of this junk."

She left. Inuyasha slid down until he was lying on the ground.

"Inuyasha, your hair's gonna get dirty." Miroku told him.

"I don't care." Said Inuyasha listlessly, surprising Miroku.

He was always complaining about how easily his hair got dirty and what a nuisance it is to wash.

"Class will be starting soon, lets go in."

"I'm staying out here. Tell teacher I went home sick or something."

Another surprise. Inuyasha was very serious about his schoolwork.

"You really care about her don't you?" asked Miroku, "I thought you just saw her as a challenge something to occupy yourself with."

"I've never felt this way before Miroku, not with anyone. Go ahead to class I'll catch up with you later."

Miroku stood and left silently. Inuyasha closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side.

"Kagome," he whispered. "You will be mine."

* * *

Later that day, Kagome, was in her room listening to her CD player and reading. When her favorite song came on she started singing along. When it went off she sat up and took the head phones off.

"Hey."

Startled she turned around to see Inuyasha standing in her doorway.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"I got up here just when you started singing."

"And how did you get in?"

"I told your mom you were supposed to meet me to study and you stood me up. Apparently you're very absent minded Kagome."

Inuyasha came further into her room looking around. He stopped to inspect her bookshelves.

"Gawd all you read is romance books and Manga."

"That's not true," said Kagome defensively.

Inuyasha moved onto the next little bookcase and saw it contained a myriad of different reading genres.

"Okay so you do read other stuff. What are you reading now?"

He sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm reading Alanna, The First Adventure by Tamora Pierce. Would you mind leaving now?"

"But Kagome we haven't studied yet." Protested Inuyasha.

"And just what are we supposed to be studying?"

"How about the art of love," said Inuyasha, moving closer to her.

"Not gonna happen."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him from the room and towards the steps.

"Hey sis," Her little brother, Souta, stepped out of his room, "Have you seen the box for my new airplane model?"

"No."

"Okay, who are you?" he asked Inuyasha.

"I'm your sister's unacknowledged, not so secret, admirer." He answered.

"Shut up." Kagome told him, then resumed dragging him downstairs.

When she saw her mother she stopped to say: "Mom, don't let him in again, he's a crazy stalker, who's out to get me."

"Of course Kagome dear." Said Mrs. Higurashi, not really paying attention.

"Kagome, you wound me," said Inuyasha, clutching his heart, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Leave."

Kagome shoved Inuyasha out the door and closed it behind him.

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled through the door, before walking away whistling.


	7. A Crush On Inuyasha! Or no?

The next day Inuyasha waited by the door for Kagome as usual, but when she came in just barely on time she walked right by as if she didn't see him. Usually she at least made a rude comment before ignoring him. He caught up to her quickly.

"What's wrong, Kagome don't know how to say hi anymore?" he said.

Kagome gave him a weird look.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked confused.

"Kagome stop messing around." Said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

She continued to look confused.

"It's me, Inuyasha. Guy who you don't like, ring any bells?"

"Look you creep leave me alone. Your not Inuyasha, what do you think, I was born yesterday?" said Kagome.

"Kagome."

"I said leave me alone!"

Kagome swung at him and he caught her fist.

"Okay, just why can't I be Inuyasha then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Inuyasha has white hair, golden eyes, claws and dog-ears. He's a demon, you're human, and to top it all off your much nicer and you haven't done anything to get me mad yet. Freaked me out and annoyed me though." Kagome answered, "Your cuter too."

She added as an after thought. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled for a minute. He looked at his hands, his hair, felt the top of his head then started laughing.

"Okay now your starting to make me mad. Just what is so funny?"

"I'm am Inuyasha, I'm just in my human form. Hanyou's have a day, once a month, when they're human."

"Oh," said Kagome, looking slightly embarrassed, "I should have known that. But your being human doesn't explain the niceness."

"But I'm a very nice person, it's just my demon nature that makes me so gruff. I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"To bad." Muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha heard despite his human ears. But instead of getting mad, he just laughed and offered to walk Kagome to class. She accepted.

* * *

That day in second period Kagome nudged Sango and pointed to the back of the room where Miroku and Inuyasha sat with their friends.

"Check out Inuyasha." She said.

Sango looked back.

"What happen to him?" she asked surprised.

"He's human today." Kagome answered, "And so much nicer too."

She giggled.

"You sound like a girl with a crush," said Sango, in a low sing-song voice.

"I can't help it, he's so much nicer, and cute too. I wish he was human all the time." She said laughing.

It wasn't something she did much so her laughter drew a lot of eyes to her.

* * *

"They're talking about us." Said Miroku, "They keep looking over here."

"I wish I could hear what their saying. I hate human hearing."

Complained the hanyou turned human.

"Hey it has some perks. Didn't you say Kagome willingly let you walk her to first period today? Let's just go over there." Said Miroku.

They got up and walked over to the girls.

"Hello ladies."

"We could hear you guys laughing all the way back there. What are you talking about that's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"You," said Kagome, smiling at him.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat down and they talked until Teacher came in and class started.

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Miroku met them at the weeping willow, Kagome didn't seem mad at all. In fact she was a little disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where's Inuyasha at anyway?" she asked Miroku, who was snuggled up with Sango.

"I dunno he said he'd meet me here." He answered, "So tell me, why are you so giggly today? And you're much nicer too."

"That's the same thing I said to Inuyasha." Said Kagome, laughing.

"That he's giggly?"

"No, that he's nicer. I just can't help, but like him."

"But he's nice all the time. Even when he's a hanyou it's in there somewhere."

Miroku defended his best friend.

"Yeah, buried beneath a mountain of sarcasm."

Kagome rolled her eyes, then got all dreamy.

"Besides, he's sooo much cuter with black hair and a girl could drown in those violet eyes."

"It's official," Sango announced, "Kagome's crushing on human Inuyasha. That's the same look she used to get when she was talking about Hojo."

Just then Inuyasha entered and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

"Hey," said Kagome, still looking somewhat dreamy.

So they sat and talked and laughed together. Kagome wasn't the least bit rude like usual. Soon Inuyasha left taking Miroku with him.

"Well?" he asked, when they were seated at a picnic table.

"She likes you, but she doesn't." Miroku answered.

"What? Don't play word games Miroku."

"She likes you in your human form, but otherwise has no romantic feelings towards you." Miroku clarified.

Inuyasha groaned and laid his head down on the table.

"What am I going to do?" he asked.

"I suggest you die your hair black, get purple contacts, and be nice all the time." Miroku suggested.

"That won't work." Inuyasha said, "I want Kagome to like me for who I am."

* * *

After school that day Kagome and Sango caught up with Inuyasha and Miroku before they left.

"My mom and dad are gone for the weekend, it's just me and my brother Souta. So I was wondering if you guys might want to come over and have a movie night thing with Sango and me?" Kagome asked, almost seeming shy.

"Won't your brother say something to your parents?" asked Miroku

"Nope, Souta just loves to be bribed." Answered Sango.

"I wish I could, but I can't." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome immediately looked disappointed.

"I want to," he explained quickly, "But I have to watch my little brother Shippou."

"Is that all?" said Kagome perking back up, "Just bring him with you, he can hang out with my brother. Come around eight?"

"Okay I'll be there."

"Cool."

Kagome and Sango walked away.

"I never thought I'd be INVITED to her house." Said Inuyasha, stunned.

"Don't get used to it. It's probably a once a month thing." Laughed Miroku.

"Shut up you idiot."

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head then climbed on his motorcycle and rode off.

* * *

When Kagome got home she found Kikyou standing on her porch.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something. I know you say you don't like Inuyasha but everyone can tell that you do. So I thought I'd give you some food for thought. Inuyasha's an orphan; I bet you didn't know that. He lives with an aunt or something with his little brother who's adopted. People who don't approve of demons and humans being together killed his parents." Kikyou paused for effect and Kagome gasped, "That's why you two can never be together."

"You're forgetting that you're human too."

Kagome reminded Kikyou.

"Yes, but I come from a long line of priests and priestesses. If worse comes to worse I can protect myself."

Kikyou looked at Kagome and recognized the disbelief on her face.

"I know, you don't believe me, Kagome, ask him how his parents died then. But he won't answer, he'll say he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Kikyou you're crock full of shit. Your right, I don't believe you because you're so pathetic and transparent." Kagome told her, "Now I have to go Inuyasha's coming over later."

"Your such a bitch Kagome." Kikyou said sneering, "You're not good enough for Inuyasha, and I will get him back. And no one will get in my way, not even you."

She turned to walk away.

"You know, you've got it all wrong." Kagome said.

Kikyou stopped, but didn't look back.

"He's the one who's not good enough for me."

With that she turned and went into her house, leaving a slightly stunned Kikyou.


End file.
